Our Last Dance Together on Halloween Night
by aliencatx
Summary: Edward and Kim meet up one last time on that very special autumn night. They just dont realize who's behind the masks. Please leave a review, I highly appreciate it.
1. Kim's Back

**Our Last Night Together on Halloween Night**

****

It's been four years. Four long painful years for Kim since she's come back. Four years of trying not to think of. She missed him dearly but she knew that she needed to move on or at least away from suburbia. There where too many memories, good and bad that lingered there. Besides her personal pain there where other factors that made her want to move on. She couldn't stand the hateful rumors and painful actuations about him. College was the only reasonable way out. Yes, four long years of college work with no homecoming breaks killed some of the pain of losing him but not all of it. Her heart still wanted his. Her only sane reasoning was to keep working on her teaching degree. The more she was occupied the better.

She really had no impulse to ever come back to suburbia. If it wasn't for her parents still living there she would have packed her bags long ago and never returned. However something in the cool, fall wind made her home seemed different this year. Maybe it's the autumn leaves dancing in the streets like care free gypsies. Or maybe it's the un-natural bone chilling coldness for the season. Who knows? I believe though its was the mansion and its inhabit that called her back. Lonely hearts are a phonamon I feel I will never understand till it happens to myself. Its weird yet magical how they long for another. Grieving hearts...well they call out to each other. Its like they only have one half of their heart. Distances and time mean nothing to one who needs the other. Wishing to only hold the other in a loving embrace. I think that's why Kims back. She needed to, she needed Edward one last time.

Stepping through the automatic sliding glass doors of their local super center Sue grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her towards the newly stocked Halloween department.

" Come on Kim its your first time back in like four years, you need to go to the neighborhood Halloween block bash with me." said sue holding up a purple dress and cape to her chest.

"I don't know." said Kim

"Oh come on Kim you need to go, it will do you some good. A little dancing, some great music maybe meet a cutie in a costume...Its cause of _him_ isn't?"

Kim looked up in surprised at her friend. How did she know about her and Edward? Was it that obvious? Did anyone else besides Sue and Jim Know of their secret love? So many questions from the past zoomed at her at once. Making her fall silent

"Kim pleassse you need to stop mourning over him, he's dead. I know you had feelings for him but...come on, he wasn't even human, he was..."

BANG! The two girls jumped when the box of holiday lights hit the floor as the brat in the next aisle through a fit. "MOMMY its not fair! I don't want to be a cowboy this year I want to be the Scissor Creature! Screamed the kid. "No its to scary and I don't need you chasing your sister around with those things on your hands! Lets go NOW!" Said the mother as she dragged her screaming son to another part of the store. Creating a safe passage for Kim to move towards the featured costume.

Holding up the plastic clawed hand something inside Kim begin to race. She felt like she could snap at any moment. How could this happen? Her precious Edward reduced to a Halloween costume. How wrong. She hated the town and how after the Christmas eve incident they exploited Edward's image. Having midnight tours around the mansion's gates, telling excited tourist horror stories about missing children and mutated cats. Then of course selling them scissor fries in the name of profit. I think the only reason why they don't turn the mansion into a museum or theme park or whatever is because its still privacy property. If it wasn't, my god there would be no place safe from them. They ruined his name when they sold the story to the media. Hell they didn't even give him his proper name. He's now know in local Suburban legend as the "Scissor Creature" I guess now you can put him in the same grouping as Big Foot and the Alligator Man.

"Kim? What's wrong?" asked Sue as she approached her from behind.Kim turned around to face Sue. Anger and sadness mixed like bad makeup on her face.She knew she had to do something to fight back for Edward's honor.

"I know what I want do dress up as!"

Grabbing now Sue's arm Kim ran to the adult's costume department.


	2. decisions for that night

"Edward, Edward! I saw her!" I yelled running through the open front door. Edward at the time was snipping off some dead limbs off my spider plant hanging in the huge stained glass window in the converted living room, when he heard me run in with the good news.

Now your prob. wondering who the hell am I and how I know Edward. My name is Elisabeth Stormhitter and I own Loveless Mansion...well my father does. See my father is in the realistate business. He's been trying his damnest to sell this house but it seems every time he gets this place sold the buyers never stay more then three days. Something about the house being haunted by a leather clad ghost? Anyway to make a long story short my father told me I could stay here til I finish visual design at CU. I moved in, met "the ghost", became friends and now im his eyes to the outside world, simple as that.

"Edward I saw her! I saw Kim!" I screamed in excitement.

"Where?" He asked as he abanded his work and approached me.

"At the super center, she was looking at some costumes with her friend. They where talking about going to some neighborhood Halloween party."

Closing his eyes I knew images of Kim where coming back to him. A true vision of peaceful misery. In a whispering voice bearly audible I heard him say. "Kim, your back"

I knew it hurt him to talk about her. They were really close. Sewing the fragmented bits of information Ed had let me known about her, she was the most important thing to him in the whole world and still is. He would have killed for her and prob. has. He would die for her, kill himself in her name. Now that's true love.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"...yes"

"Then you should go to that party, be with her. I'll go into town and find out more about it and..."

"NO!...I cant" sadly said Edward.

Angry at him for yelling at me I snapped

"WHY! Cause you believe your condemned to this house! Are you that afraid of the outside world that you can't leave!"

"Im CONDEMNED because of THESE!" yelled Edward holding up his huge sharpened scissorhands.

"Im a MONSTER because of THESE! That's why I can't leave!"

In my two years of knowing Ed I never knew how much he hated his odd appendages. How much he hated himself. I never knew that he felt that way.

Edward, Im sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I just wanted to make you happy. I know you miss Kim. I thought this might be a good opportunity to see her again. I know she misses you."

"She misses me?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted you to go. She said she was going to be there."

Edward turned from me and moved towards the sofa to sit down. All the time thinking of my proposal.

"Edward it's ok, I'll be with you if you want me to.

"I can't let them see me"

"well that's why you wear a costume, silly. No one is suppose to know who you _really _are. Besides we'll be back in the mansion safe and sound before anyone wises up to know you're the real deal."

"...ok I'll go, but we have to be back before sunrise. I don't want to be caught in the daylight."

"Alright it's a deal. Do you have any ideas for a costume?" I asked wanting to know the inner working of his mind.

Edward looked over to a pile of books next to the never used fire place. He pointed to a picture on a open page of the top book.

"A gargoyle?"

He shook his head in acknowledgment.

"Ok, but its going to take me some time."

Edward looked up. The warm in his face returned and he flashed me a little ghost smile.


	3. getting ready

"Kim, Kim! You almost ready?" yelled Sue from outside Kim's bedroom door.

" Almost!" said Kim as she slipped the last of her costume on.

"There….Alright I'm coming out!"

Kim stepped out of her room and walked towards everyone siting in the living room waiting for her. The only sound heard was the gasping sound that exalted from their troughs.

"My goodness Kim, you look lovely!" Smiled Peg as she went about fixing minimal details on her grown. Smoothing out all the winkles and such.

"Ditto on that one!" said Sue

"Much better then my fairy costume. Your sure to find a prince Charming with that on!"

"Yeah most like prince Alarming!" Smirked Kevin.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kim.

"Make ME"

"That's enough Kevin" scolded Peg"oh hunny don't mind him a bit. He just mad cause he has to miss trick or treating this year and spend a chickenpox filled evening with your father and I. Now girls you know the rules..."

"Yes mom, no drinking, smoking or running off with strange boys."

Peg smiled a warm smile as she walked the two girls out the front door into the decorated lit street.

"Love ya Kimmy, have fun and be careful!!" waved Peg as the girls walked to there destination.

"Love ya too mom!!" said Kim as she wave back till the house was out of sight.

Walking down the street towards the bright party square Sue turned to Kim and asked "Hey Kim, where did you find a dress like that? I don't remember you buying it?"

Kim smiled a devilish smile

"I didn't...who knows I might just meet my prince."

* * *

"Alright Ed, he's your outfit. One gargoyle costume as you ordered." I said placing the costume parts on the inventing table for Edward to see.

"Whats this?" asked Edward holding up the decorated becked mask in his metal claws.

"Its your mask, straight out of the Labyrinth don't ya think? With that on you'll be a regular goblin king yourself."

Putting down the mask Edward pointed to the wings. "And those?"

"Those are your wings. I made them to hook on to your already excising suit. The're really light weight. Do you want to try them on?"

The silent Edward just shook his head as he always does and turned his back towards me. I hooked the wings snugly into place using as I said the straps on his shoulder belts.

"Wow Ed, You look awesome!" I didn't want to say it to Ed directly but the bat like wings look surprising natural on him. Like that belonged to his very own body.

"Really!...do you think Kim will know me?"

"Good God Edward if she doesn't know who you are then im either a really good costume designer or you're a really good gargoyle."

"I've had practice" said Edward

I couldn't help letting out a laugh at Ed's comment.. He really caught me off guard with that one.

"Hahaha...Ok you win. Now lets get our masks on so we can get going to that party."

Edward gave a nervous smile as I placed the decorated mask on him, covering his already pale face.

"You look wonderful, now lets make some magic"


	4. The lights of the Party Square

The lights of the party square shined with the colors of the season. Orange and purple orbs dangled down from a net of color over head. Creating the effect of odd stars. Pumpkins smiled and sat luminating on hay bales while ghost and goblins greeted you at the entrance.

Many folks where already there. Some danced wild dances while _Thriller_ played. Others played games and shopped at the horror theme shops and stands eating Frankendogs. But the mojority of people just socialized with there fellow ghouls, laughing and chatting about who's who on this night of make believe.

"Oh Kim, I cant believe where here! Said a very excited Sue. This is going to be so much fun! What do you want to do first? Oh I know lets dance! Its not too full!"

Kim Smiled at her overly excited friend as she wisped her through the crowd and towards the dance floor.

* * *

What a scary place. Look at all there venders selling there "Scissor Creature" crap and latest and greatest costumes. I must admit I love Halloween like the next Joe but when some guy in a _ghost face_ mask is trying to sell you the face of your best friend you tend to get a little upset. I cant blame them they don't know the story well the "real" story. There just trying to make a buck from pop culture.

Wait!, where's Edward? I put myself into a minor panic when I first couldn't find him but thank goodness Ed's one that doesn't travel too far with out checking out all the gadgets around him. I found him at s little stand called "Betty Spook" Not the greatest name in my opinion but whatever. Ed was checking out the latest and greatest in Halloween appeal as well. A very confused look came across that masked face as he started at a _Freddy Cougar Fright Kit._

"Whatcha looking at?" I said catching his attraction.

"What's this?" he asked me.

"It's a Freddy Cougar scare kit of something. You know Freddy Cougar right?"

"...No"

"He's this big scary guy with a clawed hand that eats children"

Ed turned a whiter shade of pale as the most traumatized look I've ever seen on a human being passed over him.

"Why?"

"Because he's from a scary movie and some people enjoy that kind of thing"

"They enjoy eating children?"

"...NO, no! I mean watch horror movies. Some people enjoy being scared.

"...why?"

"I don't know either but they do"

"HEY you kids going to buy something or just sit there and look pretty?" said the very rude gorilla faced tender.

"Um not right now sir but we will be back" I said as we started to turn away. Oh course im not going to come back not after such rudeness. Maybe Hannibal had it right? But never mind that.

"Well Ed we should get going. There much to see plus we need to find a certain lovely lady.

I could the hidden smile and slight blushing under his blacken mask as Edward gave me a light nod.

"Alright then, lets get going!" With that we headed deeper into the crowned square. Pass the glowing pumpkins perched on there hay bales and the purple and orange lights above.


	5. gone in the crowd

**"Gone! Oh crap he's gone**. I turned by back for a second and now he's lost in a sea of people. I better find him quick before something happens!"However Edward was not lost but on the hunt. He had seen what he came here for, his lovely Kim. She was dancing with a group of "friends" when Edward first spotted her. Not know to many but the mechanical boy has the most keen eye sight ever developed by man, he saw her for 40 ft away and knew that it was her no doubt as he made his way though the crowds holding his hand tightly to his chest trying his best not to bump into people.

The girls laughed in excitement as the fast paced song came to any end. Hunching over to catch their breath Kim couldn't remember the last time she had this must fun. Gaping a near by table with the group she was dancing with Kim took a drink and let out a happy sigh.

The crowds where more then Edward thought they would be. People pushing and shoving each other, it was like a little version on suburbia. He passed many a strange costume some terrified Ed while others just made him question.

"Wow dude! Scissor Creature right?!" said a very hyper young man to Edward as he accidently bumped into him.

"...um yeah." said Edward. He really didn't like being called Scissor Creature but he needed to play along with them just in case.

"Dude that looks so real, you must have really done some heavy duty research on it." said the man.

"...yeah" if they only knew.

Well good luck at the damasking around Midnight, hope you win!" and with that the young man walked off into the crowd

"Damasking?...oh I better find Kim before then." said Edward to himself quicken the pace.

Kim now back on the dance floor felt a hint of loneliness. Watching her friends dance a slow dance with there boyfriends made her lone for her fallen lover, Edward. She missed him so but she knew that it was impossible to ever see him again it was better to have this night and then move on forever.

"May I have this dance my lady?" said the gentle voice on kim's back.

The voice was so familiar yet distance as the surprised Kim turned around to see a masked gentleman offering his arm. She stood there speechless as the gentleman waited.

"...yes" said Kim taking a hold of his arm. She couldn't take her eyes off him. There was something about this gargoyle prince that she couldn't pin point. It didn't matter thou he had a soft touch to him. It couldn't hurt to have a dance with such a stranger.


End file.
